


Tuckered Out

by Always_Bottom_Derek, Benn_Xavier, IcyCryos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Derek, Breeding, Derek In Heat, Derek-centric, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Knotting, M/M, Naked Derek, Shameless Smut, Submission, Tongue-kissing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/pseuds/IcyCryos
Summary: Derek has been afflicted by a particular werewolf evolutionary feature for years on end. This time he has an insane idea to fix it.





	1. Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Always_Bottom_Derek and IcyCryos for the text improvements and hints. You guys are the best.
> 
> -Benn Xavier

“I can’t believe it. Do you still want to go through with this, Derek? I strongly advise against it. Please reconsider other options.”

Derek huffed in annoyance at the stubborn vet’s question. Under his black leather jacket his body vibrated, skin feeling hotter than the usual Beacon Hills’ summer heat wave. But he knew well the real reason for his increased temperature.

“You’re my family’s emissary, Deaton. You’re supposed to help Hales through… _difficult times_.” Derek snarled each word; he was sick of Deaton’s resistant attitude and this time he wasn’t leaving the clinic without the vet’s agreement. “And if you don’t help me, I’ll find a way and do this for myself. It will be far less safe though. You know that!”

Deaton sighed, his expression concerned and belying his resignation. Throughout his time counseling the Hale line he’d never been approached with such a raffish request. But the person asking it was Derek Hale, and he was too well acquainted with Derek’s character: usually selfless, taking everything on himself. He knew it must have taken every ounce of the werewolf's willpower to ask him to do this.

It was as if Derek read his thoughts.“Deaton, I wouldn’t ask you if this wasn’t my last option. Please, you are my final hope.”

The vet could see the thin layer of sweat already blooming on Derek’s visible skin. His eyes were open and desperate, their paler green shade the pretty evidence of what was happening to him.

Derek would be in full heat very soon.

“Why don’t you ask one of the boys? Isaac, Boyd, Scott... even Stiles could help you.”

The werewolf chuckled at the mention of the Sheriff’s annoying kid, but then his face fell darkly serious. “That’s totally off the table. I’m not going to pull any of them into this. It’s my problem.”

“And Stiles? Really? Do you really think that pale, scrawny, teenage twerp could handle…” Derek was clearly too embarrassed to finish his own sentence, thinking of what soon lay ahead of him. “I don’t think he could.”

If that was hard for him to say, he could barely choke out his next words. “You know I need something more…  _brutish_.”

Derek mumbled the last word harshly but his nostrils flared all the same, inhaling the unique canine smell that impregnated the air of the vet clinic. Right now it gave him goosebumps; made his body hair stand on end and his dick twitch in his underwear. He could feel the rising burn start to boil his core.

_Fuck._

Derek took several deep breaths to regain his composure; the lust from all dogs caged around him triggering his own.  It was going to hit him hard this time.

Deaton said nothing in response, which was infuriating, but at long last he sighed, clearly resigned. Still obviously uncomfortable with his acquiescence, he fumbled with some of the papers scattered over his desk making with no eye contact.

“I’ll set the things up tomorrow. Call me when you’re ready.”

Derek tried hold back a pleased grin before answering, the warmth in him increasing already with anticipation now he knew what was coming.

“Thank you, Deaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I am always honored to have my name aligned with Benn's, full credit for any fic that shares our names has to be given to him for the story and its contents, this one included. Since his first language isn't English, I am merely the polisher of these gems. (It's a privilege I treasure and my greedy way to get to preview all his glorious filth.)
> 
> So I hope you'll comment and encourage him to keep adding to our library of Derek Hale objectification and debauchery.
> 
> -Always_Bottom_Derek


	2. Escalation

Derek’s loft wasn’t hot. In fact, even with Beacons Hills hard summers and the loft’s large windows, he kept the temperature of his den cold. But not now.

At least this was Derek’s first thought when he woke, sweat-drenched and panting. The cotton sheets stuck to his exposed skin. He blinked sleepy eyes at the clear morning light bathing the loft. Seeing how bright it was, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep anymore. When he stretched, ready to get up, the cracking of his joints felt more like the pop of flames than muscles.

_Hmm… F-fuck.._

Derek’s eyes widened when his movements sent an unexpected pulse of heat twisting through his lower belly. Scrambling across the mattress to swing his feet over the edge, he noticed the wet state of the sheets he’d been lying on. They were soaked.

_Damn, how much did I sweat last night?_

When both his feet hit the floor and he tried to stand, another pulse gripped his insides, sharper this time. Derek’s legs trembled. It was like all his body’s energy had suddenly flown away from him.

He collapsed; knees hitting the floor with a thud. His hands stretching out reflexively before him was all that kept him from a major face-plant. If his fall hadn’t jolted him awake, the burning heat that traveled like lightning through his veins sure did, waking up every cell in his body.

“Oh my god.. ahnn” Derek grunted, forehead touching the floor whilst he tried to regulate his breath.

_When had breathing become so hard?_

This shit was happening fast. Very fast. He swallowed and it hurt, the rush of saliva not soothing his parched throat. Derek whined, loud and desperate at the boiling fever racing over him, making his skin red and blushed. But when the fever’s surge reached his ass it was so much worse. The needy sensation of heat sparked over his hard muscles and made his puckered and increasingly hot hole wink shamelessly underneath his boxers.

But when the fever’s surge reached his ass it was so much worse. The needy sensation of heat sparked over his hard muscles and made his puckered and increasingly hot hole wink shamelessly beneath his boxers.

Derek groaned. A careful touch to his burning ass proved his fears when his fingers came away slick.

If his inner fever wasn’t enough to make it clear, the wetness was. He touched his fingertips together testing the sticky substance. _Wait a minute, sticky?_

Yes, he was wet. Sticky-wet. His hole at least. But this was what happened when a male werewolf went into heat, right? His prostate was cleaning and prepping the way to receive a so wanted breeding.This male heat was a “blessing” of being a born-werewolf, even more so when one could turn into an actual real wolf. A feat of supernatural evolution, this normally remissive feature was activated in rare cases when a territory too long lacked female born-werewolf partners to perpetuate the species.

This male heat was a “blessing” of being a born-werewolf, even more so when one could turn into an actual real wolf. A feat of supernatural evolution, this normally remissive feature was activated in rare cases when a territory too long lacked female born-werewolf partners to perpetuate the species.

With the carnage in Beacon Hills and the fact Erica was the only female around, Derek’s body had read this as a reproductive drought: one female couldn’t really make a whole pack, not to mention Erica wasn’t a born-werewolf. So, of course, this feature of his Hale super-biology reared its ugly head.

_There was always something._

This was Derek Hale’s wrecked life, after all, so he shouldn’t have been surprised. The sad fact was he really wasn’t; just weary.

The waves of sharp pain low in his belly quickened and left him whimpering helplessly. The ache was like having blue balls, but inside his guts instead. And just like blue balls, he knew it would only get worse if he didn’t relieve it.

This wasn’t the first time he had gone through this pain. But unlike the other times, he wasn’t going to have to cope with this one by himself. Unfortunately, it was coming hard, harder than previous seasons. And he was about to be very fucked soon if he didn’t get on top of this. (No pun intended.)

_Deaton.. I need to call Deaton._

Panting and breathless, Derek crawled on all fours towards his nightstand. God how he hated this feeling. It left him vulnerable, pliant, needy, and looking like a... _Bitch._

Yes, since it first happened, twice a year Derek Hale had found himself turned into a greedy bitch. It didn’t help at all that there was nothing he really could do about it. Soon he’d be rolling around helplessly, whining, wishing for a mammoth dick to satisfy him. And he wouldn’t care who or what the dick was attached to; he’d take just about anything to relieve the burn.

Reaching for his phone he pulled up the vet’s number and waited. The long seconds between rings were spent in agonizing flashes of heat and need and pleasure. Deaton picked up after the third ring.

“Yes, Derek-”

“It already started. I-... I can’t-...”

Deaton heard Derek’s groaning from the other side of the line.

“Derek, calm down”

“I can’t Deaton... It hurts like hell…” The words were cut off by more pitiful moans.

For Derek to be making these noises Deaton’s knew he must be feeling terrible.

“Derek, listen to me. I’ve already set everything up, you’re going to be okay. Can you come over? Or do you want me to pick you up because I can-”

“No.. No.. I’m gonna… I got this… I’m coming over.”

“Okay, stay calm. Take a cold shower before you come. Do you have any milk in the fridge? Drink it if you do. It will help to ease the burn for a while.”

Derek listened carefully to Deaton’s every word letting the vet’s voice ground him.

By now the bottom of his underwear was clingy with slick and there was a dark, large spot on the fabric. Drawing a breath he sniffed himself, the smell of his heat was thick, sugary and luscious, his pheromones impregnating the air in their silent mating call to any male stud within scenting distance.

Derek didn’t wait to press the “end call” button on his phone after Deaton hung up; he just threw the gadget on his ruined bed and marched/staggered to the kitchen, stumbling over his own feet on the way. He opened the fridge scavenging through the few groceries it held searching for the milk. When he found it he grabbed the bottle and wrenched it open.

Not bothering with a glass he gulped it down in large swallows, like a thirsty calf and just as sloppy. White rivulets ran down his chin, neck, and chest, making its way clear to his belly button over the ripped abs and tanned skin. The milk’s coldness hit his insides like a truck and Derek moaned in relief. The burn finally eased but he could still feel it there, seething.

It would come back very soon, so he had to be quick.

Steadying his breathing he slammed the bottle on the counter and made his way to the bathroom. Walking was torture already; every flex of his butt muscles making his puckered hole expel copious amounts of slick. This early in and already he really wanted nothing more right then than to drop on all fours and fuck himself on his fingers until he reached the nirvana hidden in his ass.

He had enough sense left in him still, however, to know once this started he wouldn’t be able to stop until he’d cum. So with all of his Hale willpower, he took a short, cold bath, dressed in his lightest, loosest clothes, shoved some additional gear inside a backpack, and headed to the vet clinic.


	3. Introduction

Despite expecting him, Deaton started when the clinic’s front door slammed open with a “bang!” A few moments later Derek stood in the open door frame of his office. The werewolf was the pure picture of wrecked with his flushed neck and face and damp, messy hair. The sweat dripping from Derek’s jawline could barely be absorbed anymore by the already drenched white tank top he wore. His surfing shorts were equally wet, stained dark by the sweat and slick that had leaked from him on his way over.

Derek’s fevered gaze flickered between a silent help plea and primal lust on standby, his green irises twinkling under the office lights around dilated pupils.

Damn, the guy was in far worse shape than Deaton had expected.

“Derek, I was worried you may not manage to get here.” It really wasn’t the time for humor, but Deaton couldn’t help but point to the normally put together werewolf’s disheveled appearance. “Did you run all the way?”

Derek clearly was too compromised to detect the joke. “No… Couldn’t drive…  Grabbed a taxi.”

Deaton stared a few seconds, concern printed clearly upon his face.

“Alright… Well, I’m glad you made it.”

Derek seemed to be in some kind of almost drunken state, eyes half-lidded and breathing fast. Thinking of what he’s agreed to when Derek was so obviously compromised,  Deaton couldn’t help but swallow hard.

Derek’s face flickered with a moment of seeming clarity. “Deaton, you said... You said it was ready... Please… It's coming back... The burn-”

“WOOF!”

The bark resounded through the clinic and Derek’s entire body flinched. He circled both arms around his midriff, still panting hard, trying to control his breathing. But when his nostrils flared, inhaling the musky doggy scent steeped into the walls, it just made everything worse. His cock throbbed and a wave of shame painted his cheekbones red as a fresh gush of slick leaked out of his hungry, twitching hole, further soaking his already messed underwear.

“WOOF!”

Another bark. And another. And another.

The doggy yelps sparked something instinctual inside Derek, the heat flaring up his guts into an uncontrollable desire to be fucked.

_Owned._

_Filled._

_Savagely._

_Hard and deep._

It was painful how needy he was now, his discomfort made clear by the heavy droplets of sweat running down his brow.

“Deaton…” he panted again, breathless, but this time the plea was enough to jar the druid, his emissary in his hour of need, into action.

“Sorry... Come with me.”

Deaton led Derek to the kennels inside the clinic where the pets (dogs) who needed assistance were kept. Derek noticed each cage was designed to fit a variety of different sized dogs comfortably.  

The room was fairly large, the cages placed against the walls.  In one of the corners was a little cleaning area equipped with a medium-sized chromed tub big enough to fit a large dog in. Like the several German Shepherd dogs caged there that immediately caught his attention.

There was also an additional water tap and drain on the floor for animals too large for the tub, next to a four metal storage cabinets. The cleaning area was just for a few feet away from the largest cages. In this area, a mattress had been carefully placed before the chromed tub, along with a backpack.

It took Derek a few minutes to notice all of this, however,  because the moment he stepped into the kennel room he knew he was doomed. Bestial instincts kicking in, surrendering to its most basic, lustful purpose, his mind was drowned in heat, carnality, and animal lust, when the pure musky doggy smell hit his nose and permeated his lungs.

His hunky legs suddenly had no interest in supporting his muscled body. Trembling uncontrollably Derek fell on his knees with a loud thud, arms wrapped tightly around his abs, panting and groaning helplessly.

“Oh, my fuckin’... Fuck!”

The dog barks turned into howls, unstoppable, bombarding his ears a thousand times louder than usual. Derek’s inner wolf was restless, scratching inside of his skin in to be free, to howl back and respond their mating calls. But Derek refused to lose it completely. _Yet._ He wanted/needed to have some control of this situation because every time his wolf had taken over during a heat…

Well, it was better left unsaid.

Turning his sweat-soaked head to the side, he glanced at one of the cages. Inside was a beautiful American Staffordshire Terrier, definitely barking at him with its large tongue rolling out of his mouth at every pause.

The werewolf’s gaze moved down and he gasped when he spotted the dog’s pink penis unsheathed, glistening under the room’s white lights, furry sheath wrinkled at the base, blue veins stretching every inch along its length. The terrier’s doggy dick was pushed completely out and the sight made both Derek’s holes wet.

He needed this.

Right now.

“Deaton..”

“I know, Derek. I know..”

“I need..”

“Can you move by yourself? If you can, go to the mattress and wait there, I’ll be back in a blink.”

Deaton didn’t wait for an answer before he moved out of the room, leaving Derek staring at the mattress just a few meters ahead of him, but seeming so far away at the same time.

He tried to get up, but the sharp pain came back and he had to stay there, kneeling, surrounded by a bunch of horny dogs with their cocks out, barking and howling at him. Their aroused scent was heavy in the air. Derek shook his head trying to focus on something else.

Inhaling deeply, biceps bulging with each movement, supporting his well-muscled weight Derek started to crawl on all fours toward the corner. Sweat dripped off his tangled black bangs onto the cold tile under his palms. The yelps around him became frantic, the male dogs banging at the mesh with their paws trying to get out of their cages and reach the ripped, fertile bitch before them.

His crawling position didn’t help their fervor, Derek’s rounded ass up in the air, his whole body, but especially the slick dripping out of him emitting his enticing pheromones which just egged the male studs on.

The animalistic sounds got Derek on the verge. He tried to hold in a greedy whine whilst slowly slinking to his bed. His _dog_ bed.

The slick was leaking in thick rivulets now. So much so his soaked surfer shorts clung to every inch of him, from needy ass to muscled thighs. The bitch juice sluicing out of him was slippery, warm, almost steaming. But this was exactly what Derek felt now through his whole body; his guts were boiling and he couldn’t wait one second longer.

Finally reaching his spot, he just slumped down, exhausted, face into the mattress, ass up in the air. The position just felt so right to him now, so perfectly fitted to his state, no... his condition .

Closing his eyes he huffed into the fabric, rubbing a tear-stained cheek against it. He slipped one hand down between his legs to grip at his aching erection over his sodden shorts. The stimulation did nothing to ease him, instead, it just triggered a keen whine from his throat and a new squirt of slick out of his hungry hole.

The fertile bitch aroma was so thick in the air now the studs could almost sink their teeth into it. It drove them crazier than ever.

A litany of barks, roars, and yowls overtook the room. Their frantic cries so loud Derek could feel the beat of their sounds on his heat-sensitive skin. It was intoxicating as a bitch to stir so much attention. He was so out of mind, drunk on the desire of the beasts around him,  he didn’t notice when Deaton came back into the room, bringing a _‘friend’_ along with him.

“Derek? Derek? Can you hear me?”

“Hmmphh...” the werewolf just wept with his want, squirming over the mattress.

“Derek, please answer me.”

Taking a hell of a lot of effort and all his willpower, Derek pried an eye open to see the older man next to him accompanied by...

Tilting his head a little bit he nosed the air, nostrils flaring for a second until something clicked inside him. Suddenly staring hard over his shoulder at Deaton he snarled.

“Give me.. Give me to him, Deaton.”

The leashed dog in Deaton’s grip barked, tongue hanging out of his mouth, licking like he was tasting the air.

“C’moonn.. pleeeaseee” Derek whined and moved a little, arching his back and tilting his ass up backward, trying to entice the dog, not even caring about Deaton’s presence.

“Derek... Now let’s try and go easy here...”

“Cut that shit Deaton!... I need him. Let him screw me!”

Derek underlined his order by extending his claws and ripping his own shorts off along with his ruined underwear, exposing the slick puckered hole nestled in between the round globes of his ass. It visibly pulsed, expelling more and more of that ambrosia-tasty slick.

Turning his face back into the mattress Derek wiggled his ass, shaking muscle-plumped cheeks.

While all this was going on, the dogs around them hadn’t stopped barking and the one in Deaton’s hold joined his pals in this too. He yelped and howled, waggling his tail right and left, straining forward against the leash holding him back to reach the bitch before him. Saliva dripped from his tongue each time he opened his mouth and yelped.

The dog was clearly longing for it as much as Derek.

Deaton just stared at Derek with a stunned expression as the surreal scene unfolded before him. In all his years as Hale’s lineage emissary, he had never seen anything like this. The dog jerked his leash again, anxious to get to the wanton bitch presenting just a few inches out of his reach.

“Tucker, easy!”

“WOOF! WOOF!”

Derek whined needily at the barks.

“Deaton.. unleash him..”

The vet hesitated. “But Derek..”

“Now, Deaton! Unleash him and get out!” Derek shouted. The growl in his voice made the caged dogs fall silent.

Deaton was still unsure, despite the heated bitch’s order. He took another moment to glance between Derek and Tucker. Derek leaking, a growing stain of slick on the mattress under him. Tucker with his ruddy cock already unsheathed with its longing to be used.

“There are groceries inside that third drawer, and some water bottles too. That bag has clean washcloths and personal hygiene items.” Deaton pointed out the objects though it was clear the way the werewolf was staring at Tucker’s cock there was only one thing Derek was really tracking at the moment.

“Be careful, Derek.” The vet offered his last caution before unleashing Tucker. Then he made his exit quickly so he wouldn’t have to bear witness to the breeding. He left without a backward glance, locking the door behind him.


	4. Penetration

Deaton’s admonishment fell on deaf ears, Derek hearing not one single word, because as soon Tucker was set free, the dog pounced on his ass trying to get inside that beckoning hole.

Paws clutching at his sides as Tucker desperately tried to get inside his bitch, Derek cried in desire and relief, feeling the doggy prick poking into his firm, muscled ass. Using both hands to help his stud, he spread his cheeks and winked his anal muscles, spilling slick over his taint.

With this help, Tucker found his mark and shoved his cock inside. With his heat raging, for Derek that moment of penetration... it was like having a pristine experience. The feeling of fullness sparked the flame in his guts. The hot cock against his slick, inner walls sent a thrill through every muscle in his body.

Once he was in, Tucker didn’t hesitate. He started frantically humping without any care for the bitch under him, following only his primal instincts and the need to breed.

As his ass was pounded, Derek’s slack mouth drooled onto the mattress. His green eyes were half-lidded and hazy. His hands clutched tight into the sheets under him, trying to hold on as Tucker’s surprisingly powerful fucking rocked his muscled body forward with each ferocious thrust.

The feeling was just what he needed and Derek’s deep throaty whines, desperate and greedy, mixed with the continuous yelps of the dogs around him. The sounds he made kept them in a constantly horny state. As if they needed any help, with the scent of his heat so thick in the air already.

Derek’s eager sphincter was stretched. Despite his wetness, his anal channel burned at the in- and-out friction of Tucker’s cock. Still, he could feel slick trickling down the back of his thighs. More and more pulsed out of him at every doggy thrust.

As satisfying as it was to finally have a thick cock in his aching ass, Derek knew his heat was far from over. But with Tucker’s doggy dick inside him, he was more than fine with everything now.

Heat drunk, in this state Derek was pretty much out of mind. There wasn’t room for much of anything right at that moment but letting Tucker ravish him. The only things floating through his head were:

_MATE_

_FUCK_

_BREED_

_NEED_

That last one overwhelming.

Suddenly Tucker’s rhythm become uncoordinated and Derek felt a new hardness being forced into his tight, wet channel.

_Oh God... Is it happening?_

Derek couldn’t cope anymore, the high of being knotted drowning all his senses. As Tucker drove his knot in and it caught, Derek’s eyes rolled back into his head. His heavy breaths rattled in his throat even more harshly until he finally he came with a shout.

He ejaculated hard, spilling his seed, adding to the mess on the mattress below him, whilst around him sexually frustrated dogs howled in unison at the completion of the bitch’s first breeding.

Momentarily sated with Tucker’s cum filling him, exhaustion hit Derek like a freight train. Suddenly it was too much of an effort to stay awake. He slumped down bonelessly on the mattress tied to Tucker, his knotted ass still raised. The dog’s sperm continued to pump warm and comforting deep into his core.

This was the last sensation Derek was conscious of before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I took more than three days to upload this and it is a short chapter, I'll give you the next one tomorrow. But don't worry, it's gonna be longer and worth the wait. ;)


	5. Continuation

Derek woke up slowly, his sleepy eyes blinked and clenched closed again in protest at the intense white lights hovering above.

_Fuck…_

His whole body was hot and hurting.

_Great._

As he tried to move, rolling around on whatever it was he was lying on, he wondered where he was. His arms and arse muscles let him know just how  sore they were when he attempt to prop himself up on his elbows. Suddenly something wet, slightly rough and warm lapped at his exposed asshole. This touch made him jump and sent a thrill running through his whole body.  

This touch made him jump and sent a thrill running through his whole body. He moaned as another something cool and wet poked his inner thigh, like it was seeking.

_Wait, what..?_

Derek turned his head back to look over his shoulder. And then it hit him.

A beautiful golden furred dog had its snout sunk between his thighs whilst its tongue moved eagerly to lap at his sensitive hole. The realization of what had happened and his whole current situation became instantly crystal clear.

Derek remembered, _unfortunately_ , now that his head was a little less muddled, that he had passed out when the dog Deaton had left had knotted with him. The dog slurping at his ass was here because of him.

_For me._

_My heat._

And said heat was quickly ramping up again; its fires stoked by the dog’s eager licks.

Astoundingly, instead of his usual shameful feelings, Derek smiled. The animal was surprisingly good with his tongue, after his ass like it wasn’t just primal instinct but instead as though he knew exactly what the was doing.

_Maybe he does._

Derek really didn’t care, the only thing on his mind right now was his next round of fucking.

“Hmm... Yes. So good buddy. You’re doing so good.” Derek worried his bottom lip between his teeth in between this moaned sweet talk.

He stretched his arms as straight as he could, making his joints crack in the process. Lifting his lower body up, he presented himself again to...

_Wait, what was the dog’s name?_

Derek tried to pull up more memories, but it was quite difficult with a doggy tongue lapping so industriously at his hole. He shuddered, goosebumps rising all over. Finally flashes from a few hours ago came back to him.

 _When Deaton brought the dog, I was a mess already. Slumped on the floor, breathing hard…._ but then he remembered _… it was something like Tanner, Trevor, Toddy.. it was a ‘T’ word……_

_Tucker!_

His mind lit up at the same time the dog – now “Tucker” – grunted and forced his snout into Derek’s cunt like he was trying to taste the flavor of his bitch’s insides.

“Fuck.. yes, buddy! I guess Tucker is your name, am I right?” Derek snorted, amused by his rhetorical question and the dog’s eagerness.

However, as if in answer Tucker just grunted again, rewarding his bitch for his recall, tongue wildly attempting to lick Derek’s messy breeding hole clean. At the depth of Tucker’s thrusting tongue Derek grunted himself. Then he adjusted his position to make things more comfortable for them both.

His inner burn was climbing up again, sweat starting to glisten on his skin, but after that first dose of sperm Derek was finally clear-headed enough to realize he still had his tank top on.

Quickly he yanked it off over his head and tossed it to the side.

Unfortunately the clinic’s air conditioning made no difference. On his newly bared back, drops of sweat continued to run down from the swirls of his triskle tattoo. They rolled down the groove of his arched spine to pool on his lower back in the tiny dimpled dips just over his ass.

Derek’s growing fever didn’t dissuade Tucker’s tongue. Even if it felt the burn, the dog kept on lapping, intoxicated by the increasing sweet slickness oozing out of Derek’s licked out hole.

“Oh God.. Tucker, buddy, please. I need it again, c’mon.”

Derek moaned, pressing his needy ass back in the dog direction. Tucker seemed to catch the hint since the dog promptly leapt up onto Derek’s back again wrapping its front paws around his waist.

Caught in this canine vice grip, Derek peeked back over his shoulder to get a good look at his furry heat-mate while he was still sensible. Deaton had selected well for him; his inner wolf was pleased with the beautiful Golden Retriever, with its silky, long, wavy coat;  Tucker’s caramel color changing gradually to a lustrous, creamier shade as his fur got longer.

A good-sized dog, strong and muscular, Tucker was big enough to cover Derek’s large back. Long enough that stretched over him, his head reached to just beside his face. And the dog’s cock…Tucker’s cock was eight inches of hot, hard flesh; the pinkish knot slightly smaller than a snooker ball. Seeing what’s waiting for him, Derek’s mouth watered and his hole dripped with anticipation.

The burning gut pain was rising again, making Derek anxious. He wanted... no, needed, to enjoy this as much as possible before his heat climbed to its apex again pushing him back into a state of slutty catatonia. That was the worst part of this whole thing, not the dirty pleasure of it but losing control of himself  (something he always hated no matter the situation; having to surrender to his inner wolf, the absolutely primal side of its nature).

Knowing this was coming soon he squirmed and whined, encouraging Tucker go to town on him again. Not like he needed to though, Tucker couldn’t get enough of his bitch’s sweet ass. It was like Derek’s hole held all the goodies and treats the dog could ever want.

“C’mon Tuc mount me, mount your bitch. I’m so ready for you.” Derek said whilst wiggling his ass into Tucker’s lower body, catching the hard cock until it poked at his slicked, tight pussy.

Adjusting his height, Derek managed to position the dog’s penis right before his dripping cunt; with some more effort Tucker’s cock slipped in smoothly, eased by the copious amount of slick he made.

_Thank you vestigial werewolf organs._

“Yes.. Yeeeesss! Oh god...” Derek moaned shamelessly, not caring how whorish he sounded, instead, closing eyes and just enjoying.

Just like the first time, Tucker’s rhythm was erratic  and brutal, not caring for the pleasure of the bitch beneath him. The slurping of Derek’s hungry cunt caused by his slick and the friction, the in-and-out motion of Tucker’s cock, it was like music to the werewolf’s ears. His heat was on back fully now, stimulated by the dog’s contact. The skin of Derek’s body was pink and flushed all over with it: his back, his neck, his face, everywhere.

Derek matched his movements with Tucker’s as best he was able, pushing back, trying to catch the animal rhythm.

The dog’s fur was soft and dry over the skin of his hot, wet back. It gave him the best feeling, protected: like Tucker was shielding him from any danger, defending his bitch from any potential threat.

Derek loved it.

His eyes snapped open when a musky warm breath huffed in his ear. He tilted his head sideways and back to look at Tucker. The dog’s head was draped over his shoulder, inches away from his own. Suddenly a thick pink tongue flicked over Derek’s stubbled cheekbone, lapping away at the salty sweat there. Derek couldn’t help but smile fondly at the gesture.

“Do you want a kiss buddy? Cause I think you deserve it. Let’s go, you can have it”. Derek stuck his own tongue out, completely flat, offering this wet, juicy treat. He waited patiently.

After a curious sniff, Tucker went for it, flicking his own tongue against Derek’s. At this touch, the werewolf opened his mouth wider, submitting completely, and let the dog go to work.

With his right hand, reaching around to the back of Tucker’s head, Derek held him in place to deepen their kiss. No longer passive his tongue and the dog’s swirled around each other in a battle for dominance. Eventually, Derek conceded, his face dripping with Tucker’s drool, since his heat mate wasn’t the most coordinated kisser.

Derek couldn’t  complain though, because the taste of Tucker’s mouth, the scent of his doggy breath, sparked something deep inside him. It made his rock hard cock ache even more as it swayed under his heaving midriff. Every time Tucker humped into him, it dripped pre come onto  the mattress.

The dog lapped at his face some more before going back to its previous position, never missing a thrust into its bitch. Derek lowered his upper body until his cheek rested on the filthy mattress. Not that the condition of it matter since his face was completely wrecked, dripping in dog’s spit.  

High on Tucker’s fucking, Derek’s heavy lidded eyes looked straight at one of the caged dogs next to him, he shot it a smug smirk. The animal, a beautiful black Doberman stood close to the cage’s mesh intently watching Derek and Tucker’s mating fuck.

The Doberman stared back at Derek silently. He, like the rest of the kennel, had fallen surprisingly mute.  Its cock was unsheathed and pointing straight towards Derek’s face, longing to find its way into Tucker’s bitch.

Derek’s wolf preened at its desire for him. He gave it a cocky smile as his body jerked rhythmically at Tucker’s coitus. “What a nice cock you have there, unh boy? Maybe you can let me have some of it after Tuc finishes this round.”

“Grrrrrr.”

The low roar came from behind him, as though Tucker understand his bitch’s dirty intentions. Derek looked back at him.

“Hey, don’t be a jealous prick. You can’t stay inside of me all the time. I guaranteed you’re gonna need some rest, stud. Let me have fun with some of your pals.”

Tucker barked loudly in protest letting Derek know he didn’t appreciate this slight to his stamina.

“Alright, alright, forget what I said.” Glancing back over to the Doberman, Derek spoke. “Sorry boy, maybe another time? I promise.” He winked at the dog, whispering the last words, a playful smile plastered on his face.

While he was flirting, his ass was clenching around Tucker’s cock and its swelling knot. The hard muscle pounded into him, bruising his well-used hole. Derek focused on clenching his internal muscles, milking his stud, bringing Tucker to the edge, the dog’s large, bulbous knot catching on his rim, stretching him.

The feeling was marvelous and there was nothing better than the way Tucker’s cock poked his prostate. Derek came with a shout, spilling thick ropes of cum onto the sheets under him. The scent of this seemed to trigger Tucker’s orgasm because very soon he was coming too, his knot completely lodged in Derek’s cunt, gushing hot creamy semen into its bitch.

The dog’s cum worked like nothing else, soothing to Derek, lowering the burn of his heat fever considerably. Derek groaned, face shoved into his arms, hips rolling seductively on Tucker’s knot, his sphincter tightening around, continuing to milk it.

Waves of doggy semen flooded into him, filling him even fuller.

Derek closed his eyes groaning in bliss, enjoying the momentary relief. The brush of Tucker’s fur over the smooth skin of his ass sent thrills through his oversensitive nerves, shooting pleasure spasms through his midriff, making his cock throb again, even though he’d just come.

“Yes yes so good Tuc… I want you fill me to the brim. Fill me up with your pups, breed me.. Breed me nice and deep”.

Derek’s moans now were no longer repressed, instead they were all kinds of lewd. He underscored his sluttiness wiggling his ass on the knot lodged in his cunt. Tucker’s humping had stopped, the dog had still completely now. It just lay there resting over his back, trembling as a third wave of semen pumped into its bitch’s womb.

Derek threw his head back, loving every pulse into his greedy pussy. Tucker turned his head to lick his face, again which promptly turned into another messy tongue-kiss, makeout session. Occasionally as they were kissing Tucker shifted, pulling on his  knot, tugging it against Derek’s anal ring. His bitch hissed at the sting.

“Easy there buddy. I guess we're gonna have to wait till it shrinks down. How about another slobbery make out session while we wait, uhn? What you say?”

Tucker barked in a consent and Derek smirked.

They spent half an hour until Tucker’s knot went down, wasting time tongue-kissing and petting each other (Derek petting Tucker mostly). When it finally dislodged from his ass, Derek sucked Tucker’s cock clean when he saw the dog make a move to do it for himself.  He serviced Tucker for good ten minutes until the swelling in his shaft  went down enough for it to resheath itself.

The taste was amazing and the raw heat of Tucker’s cock on his tongue made Derek want more once again, but Tucker was clearly tired out. So, Derek lay on his back ignoring the damp, sticky mattress against his bare skin. Left hand behind his head, his right one gently petted the  furry head resting on his abs. They slept for a few hours before his heat climbed high enough again that Derek needed another breeding.

The third time Tucker took him, he knotted Derek on his back. Derek had the foresight to roll up half the thin mattress, creating an elevated support for his ass to be at the proper height for Tucker’s cock to reach.

His makeshift breeding bench allowed much more contact between them. Positioned this way, Tucker could reach and lick the sweat from Derek’s chest, nibble on his  nipples, while Derek buried his nose into Tucker’s golden-coat. Facing each other their tongue-kisses became easier too. Though Derek broke from their sloppy mouthings to yell when the knot tugged and Tucker spilled hot inside him again, triggering his own orgasm as well.

For the three days, from Friday to Sunday, Derek let Tucker claim him. And it turned out Tucker’s enthusiasm and his stamina was enough to sustain him. Their routine was basically: breed, sleep, eat, breed, breed again, eat, breed, sleep. Derek didn’t even need to break out the Doberman.

Throughout his heat Derek remained filthy despite the cleaning station right there. He just couldn’t bring himself to wash any of Tucker’s scent off him. Tucker’s claim also kept the other dogs from going after him when he was sensible enough to feed them and hose down their runs, since Deaton kept his normal staff off those days, for obvious reasons.

In between fucking and minding the other hounds, Derek took minimal care of himself, though he drank plenty of water to keep his slick production up he only ate a little of the human foodstuffs Deaton had stored away for him. And when he did eat, he took his food on the floor while Tucker, his magnificent stud,  ravished a bowl full of dogfood beside him.

Once they got into this rhythm it was a simple and largely pleasure-filled existence. And if he was honest, Derek was a little disappointed when, by Sunday night, all the signs pointed to his heat coming to its end.


	6. Completion

Deaton came back into the clinic Monday morning and was surprised to find Derek and Tucker seated in the waiting room. Fully dressed and re-composed, Derek far from resembling the pliant, mindless, bitch-man from the few days previous.

Calm and collected and dressed in his signature leather jacket and acid-washed jeans, he sat comfortably in one of the waiting room chairs, his hand gently patting Tucker’s head as it rested in his lap. He and the dog had seemed locked into some intense unspoken conversation between the two of them, but both glanced up when Deaton made his way in the room.

“So, how you feeling? Are you okay?”

Derek sighed before responding, “Yeah.  I’m okay. _Now_.”

Deaton hummed and nodded, not pressing for details before turning his eyes to the dog sitting attentively by Derek’s feet.

“And this fellow right here, did he treat you well? Nothing got out of hand?”

Derek’s cheeks blushed at the question and he looked down at Tucker, who gave him a panting smile back.

“Yeah, everything went just fine. Tucker was amazing,” he answered ruffling the dog’s golden head. Tucker barked in response drawing a slow smile from Derek.

“Say, isn’t your heat supposed to last five to seven days?” Deaton asked, curious. “I mean, I’m a little surprised to see you so… Coherent. It’s only past the third day.”

Derek shrugged. “Yeah, it normally does. But I guess this time since I didn’t spend it alone, you could say my friend here, 'Tuckered out' my heat early.”

Deaton snorted at this and at Derek’s unusual display of humor. While he said nothing more, it was clear there was something different in the werewolf’s expression, something wasn’t there three days ago.

Wisely, he chose to say nothing, just nodded in agreement. It was enough that Derek’s heat treatment had gone successfully. Although Deaton imagined already the werewolf would return for another 'Tucker' treatment sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap guys! Thank you all for the comments, bookmarks, kudos and love. See you soon! ;)


End file.
